Are You Alive?
by Kinkajouu
Summary: What if the Bladebreakers hadn’t won the World Championships, and what if Boris had decided that the Demolition Boys weren’t up to his standards? Kai finds out when he visits the Abbey to make sure his friend Tala is OK. Oneshot, character death.


- What if the Bladebreakers hadn't won the World Championships, and what if Boris had decided that the Demolition Boys weren't up to his standards? Kai finds out when he visit's the Abbey to make sure his friend Tala is OK.

- Warnings: Character death.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

A/N: Lucky for you guys, I have the urge to write. So writing I am!

I think I've read something similar to this story, where Kai goes and visits, but I've made this story my own and I haven't in any way tried to copy anyone else.

This is best read whilst listening to 'Are You Alive?' by Neuroticfish.

Erm… I dunno what to rate this… K+? Read and tell me if I need to up the rating.

This is gonna be short…

Prepare yourselves to CRY.

* * *

**Are You Alive?**

Watching his plane leave for Japan, Kai narrowed his eyes and smirked. His team-mates, the Bladebreakers, were on that plane… And he wasn't. He had told them that he'd needed the loo, and that he'd seen them on the plane. In actual fact, he had no intention of getting on that plane.

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were like four boys who had just gotten rejected by the girls they liked and then had their faces rubbed in poo. Losing the World Championships had really put a downer on their moods, and no matter how much Max had tried to cheer everyone up by telling jokes and doing pranks, none of them cheered up, causing Max to give up and look just as depressed.

Kai had decided that he couldn't spend another minute with the four of them, and had taken it upon himself to get another flight - one well after the one he was supposed to be on.

Turning and walking out of the airport, Kai hailed a taxi to take him to the Abbey, so he could go and see if Tala was OK. Kai had planned not to get on the flight with the Bladebreakers, just so he could see his best friend alone. Kai had heard that Boris had fled the Abbey, and he wanted to see first-hand how everyone were taking it.

Kai looked out the window at the buildings they passed as his taxi sped down the streets of Moscow. He was sure the driver was speeding, but couldn't currently care less. He just wanted to get to the Abbey and talk to his bestest friend - something they hadn't done for a long time. They'd had no time for talking during the championships.

Kai leaned forward as he saw that they were approaching the Abbey. He could see it's tower and the cold stone walls ahead of them. Even though he knew Boris wasn't there, Kai couldn't suppress a shiver. Something felt wrong. He couldn't be sure what, but he knew.

Getting out of the taxi, Kai paid the driver, who gave him an unnecessary glare before speeding off. Kai turned and stood in front of the gates. The Abbey looked empty, but Kai was sure there were people still in there.

Kai pulled the handle down on one of the gates and pushed it open. The gate swung open with a loud _creak_, and Kai immediately knew that something _was_ indeed wrong. Some of the windows had been smashed, the doors had been left open, and now that Kai looked at the gate he had opened, there was something that looked suspiciously like blood stained on it.

His heartbeat began to beat faster as panic washed over him. Kai ran to the open door of the Abbey and looked inside. What he saw there, made him retch and gag. He turned away to control himself, and tried to steady his shaking legs. Deciding that they probably wouldn't stop shaking, Kai turned back to the horror in front of him.

The entrance hall was covered in bodies. Bodies of people he had known and grown up with. As he walked in further towards the stairs, he noticed a short figure slumped next to a rather tall figure, both against the bottom stair. The shorter figure had purple hair, and the taller figure has blonde hair - these were the bodies of Ian and Spencer, two of Kai's ex-team-mates, now clearly dead.

Kai saluted them as he walked past, and let a small smile grace his face. When they were little, and were told to separate and go to their rooms, they would always salute each other. Bryan was the only one to not do it.

Kai reached the top of the stairs, taking care not to step on anybody on his way up. Once he'd reached the top, he saw a lone body lay on the ground in a pool of blood. The body was facing the opposite wall, so Kai couldn't tell who it was. He neared the body, and gasped as he saw a patch of hair that wasn't matted with blood. The body belonged to Bryan, who had clearly been hit over the head multiple times.

Backing away slowly, Kai forgot that there was blood everywhere, and slipped, landing on his arse, and smacking his head on the concrete. Hissing in pain as he got back up, he rubbed his head and brought his hand to in front of his face. His hand was covered in blood, but whether it was his own or not, Kai didn't know.

Kai looked down the hallway to his right, and down the hallway to his left. Both were as dark as night, but both held the same metallic stench of blood. Kai desperately wanted to find Tala, to find him alive, to take him away, but he had no idea where to look first.

A noise to his right caught Kai's attention. It sounded as though someone was crying softly, and whispering "_help_". Kai slowly wandered towards the sound, wishing there was some sort of light. No time passed as soon as he'd had the thought, when a glow appeared from his pocket. Kai took out his Beyblade, and used it as a sort of torch, pointing it towards the sound he'd heard.

Two dull blue eyes blinked as they had a light shone into their face. Kai gasped again as he found himself staring at the bloodied mess of Tala. Kai dropped his Beyblade and fell to his knees in front of Tala. Tala himself was still blinking, trying to get used to the light Kai's Beyblade was giving off.

"Kai…" Tala croaked, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Kai shushed him, and pulled his redheaded friend into a hug. As Kai wrapped his arms around Tala, and his hands rested on Tala's bony back, he felt something wet flood over his hands, and realised that Tala was hurt very badly. Kai pulled Tala as close to him as he could, realising that Tala had very little time left, and that there was no time to get help.

"What happened?" Kai asked, whispering.

"Boris…" Tala trailed off quietly.

For a few more moments they sat there like that, Kai holding onto Tala tightly, Tala holding Kai back, until Kai felt Tala's bony hands trail down his back, and Tala's form became limp. Tala had stopped breathing, and as Kai felt Tala's neck, he realised that Tala's heart had stopped, too.

Tala had gone. Kai's best friend… Gone.

* * *

A/N: Laaaaaaame ending.

Y'know, I submit some of my stories over on TheOtaku (the, erm, less _mature_ stories…) and I have all of my T rated stories over there… Guess how many comments I got?

Three.

Three fucking comments. And I don't mean, three for each story. I just mean… Three. One story has two comments (because the person who commented it spelled something wrong and left a second comment to correct it). And I think the 'Big Girl You Are Beautiful' story has one comment on it.

I much prefer it over here.

Anyway, does this need to go up a rating? I think it's actually OK…

Review? :)


End file.
